


and life is like a song

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: eight wedding anniversaries that aaron and robert spend together over the first fifteen years of their marriage.otherwise known as 6.5k of aaron and robert being ridiculously soft and in love.





	

**paper**

“A whole year, eh? Who’d have thought.” Aaron murmured softly, glancing over at Robert.

“I did.” Robert beamed, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. They’d finally made it to Barcelona, four blissful, uninterrupted days on holiday together - it was only about two years late, but better late than never, eh?

They were sitting outside a little cafe, unwinding after a morning spent sightseeing. Robert had insisted that they at least try and soak up some of the culture of Barcelona, and Aaron had trailed around after his husband, sticky with sweat and deliriously happy.

Aaron could hear the sea lapping gently against the shore behind them, the two of them grateful for the pitstop they’d made to have a quick drink. It was warm, even by Barcelona standards, and a stark contrast to the wild, rainy weather they’d left behind in Yorkshire.

He looked up as Robert reached across their tiny table, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “You alright?” he inquired, his blonde hair practically glittering in the bright afternoon sun.

Aaron knew he had a gorgeous husband. He got to wake up next to Robert Sugden every single day, of course he knew he had a gorgeous husband - but something about the Spanish sunshine made Robert look even more effortlessly gorgeous than usual, a new smattering of freckles across his cheeks, a golden glow to his skin.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been better.” Aaron admitted, brushing a thumb across Robert’s hand, smiling at him.

“Good.” Robert drained the last of his drink. “C’mon, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?” Robert rolled his eyes, scraping back his chair. “Let’s walk back up the beach to the hotel, I could do with a shower.”

“Yeah, you’re rank.” Aaron grinned, standing up, following Robert down to the beach. It was busy, and they took a few minutes to weave their way in and out of the crowds to get to the water.

Aaron toed off his sneakers, the cool water a relief against his warm skin.

“You look good.”

Aaron looked up, his heart fluttering at the look of genuine, completely sincere love on Robert’s face. “You’ve got sunstroke,” he commented, shrugging off Robert’s compliment.

“No, I mean it.” Robert gestured at Aaron, who was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, the tight blue material of his t-shirt showing off the definition of his arms, his chest. For the first few days of their holiday, Aaron had worn light, long-sleeved t-shirts, but he'd braved a t-shirt that morning, the temperatures hitting the highest of the weekend.

Aaron wasn’t going to pretend as though he was entirely comfortable having his arms on display. Over the past year or so, his scars had faded - the one on his right arm was hardly noticeable now, a lighter shade of pale compared to the rest of his arm, the skin slightly ridged and puckered.

You’ve have to really _look_ to see the scars that used to be so obvious across his forearms.

“Being here suits you,” Robert continued, pausing their walk. The sea lapped around their ankles, Aaron unsure of himself under his husband’s gaze. “You seem more at ease. It’s - it’s nice to see.”

“I don’t think it’s just being here.” Aaron admitted. “I think it’s because today’s our wedding anniversary.”

“Yeah?” Robert said, clearly waiting for Aaron to continue.

“Yeah.” Aaron confirmed. “It’s not been the easiest year, has it? But we’re still here, we’re still here. _You’re_ still here, even after all the shit I threw at you this year. I guess I feel secure for the first time in my life, because despite everything, we made it a year.”

A soft smile spread across Robert’s face. “You’re brilliant, you know that?”

“Shut up.”

“No, I mean it.” Robert tugged him close, close enough for Aaron to feel his breath against his skin. “You are the most brilliant person I know. I’m so happy I’m married to you, you know that?”

“You just enjoy the endless sex.”

“No.” Robert smirked. “I mean, obviously I enjoy that, but just - being with you, you know? Despite everything, this has probably been the best year of my life.”

“Even the bit where I was in prison?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“That was hell.” Robert let out a shaky breathe. “But we got through it. Just like we got through every single other thing thrown at us this year, because that’s what we do best, right? We deal with the shit that gets thrown our way.”

Aaron smiled. “Aside from sex, it’s probably what we do best.”

Robert laughed, a real, full bodied laugh, the sound music to Aaron’s ears. “I wouldn’t want to spend my life with anyone else except you, Aaron. This is the first time in a really long time that I’ve felt completely secure too.”

Aaron reached out, tangling his fingers with Robert’s loosely, the two of them continuing their walk up the beach, the salty water splashing around their feet. “We’ve gone soft,” he said, nudging against Robert.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“S’pose it could keep it quiet.” Aaron said, feeling slightly sad they’d already gotten to their hotel. However curious he was about the surprise Robert had in store, he could have happily spent another ten minutes walking along the seashore, hand-in-hand with his husband.

Wincing slightly at the sandy grit that clung to his feet as he shoved his sneakers back on, Aaron followed Robert into the hotel lobby, Robert gunning for the lift, his sunglasses on his head now.

Aaron had to swallow back the urge to just _jump_ Robert as they stood in the lift, painfully aware they weren’t alone. Robert looked stupidly sexy, his sunglasses caught up in his blonde hair (he’d started to grow it out a bit more lately, and Aaron didn’t hate it), a sun-drenched, holiday happy glow oozing from Robert.

God, he loved him.

“Close your eyes.” Robert ordered, his hands on Aaron’s shoulders, stopping him from going for his key card to open the door of their hotel room.

“I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll like this one.”

Aaron relented, closing his eyes and letting Robert guide him into their hotel room. Robert had found a brilliant deal on a seafront hotel in Barcelona, and they’d spent three nights falling asleep (or not doing very much sleeping at all) with a view of the Mediterranean out their window.

He sort of couldn’t believe that this was his life, but then again Aaron was married to Robert Sugden, resident flash bastard and believer in great, big romantic gestures, so he could definitely believe it was his life.

Sometimes he was just astounded that he got to be this happy.

“Open your eyes.”

Aaron did as Robert asked, looking around their hotel room. There were pictures everywhere, blurry selfies from nights out that Aaron only half remembered them taking, awkwardly posed pictures at the Dingle family Christmas, a picture of them from during their wedding ceremony pride of place on the bed.

“Robert, what is all this?”

“The first wedding anniversary is paper.” Robert said, by way of explanation. “So I’ve printed all my favourite pictures from our first year of marriage.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to prove to you that this has been the best year of my entire life.” Robert said, his hands still on Aaron’s shoulders. “I wanted to show you how happy you’ve made me every single day since we got married.”

“Even when I’m being a moody git?”

“I love you no matter what mood you’re in.” Robert said. “You’ve given me so much over the past year, Aaron, but most of all, you’ve just made me feel so loved, all the time. I can’t tell you grateful I am for that.”

Aaron blinked away the tears he could feel welling up in the corners of his eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I know it’s cheesy.” Robert shrugged, turning so he was standing in front of Aaron, carefully studying his face. “But we said no presents, because the holiday was enough, so I decided I’d so something sentimental instead.”

Aaron still didn’t know what to say.

“You can say you hate it, you know.”

“I don’t.” Aaron couldn’t hide the wonder from his voice, pushing past Robert to pick up one of the pictures that were scattered across the bed. It was from the day they’d moved into the Mill, and Aaron remembered the day so clearly.

Chas had made a joke about one of them needing to carry the other over the threshold, and after Robert nearly did his back in trying to lift Aaron, who remained firmly rooted to the ground, Aaron had played along, hooking his arms around Robert’s middle, lifting him off the ground.

It was the most ridiculous photo ever. Robert had come straight from a meeting in Leeds, dressed in a neat blue suit. He was laughing his head off as Aaron picked him, Liv the only person with the sense to document the first of many silly moments they’d had that day.

God, that had been one of the best days of his life. Aaron had never imagined he’d have all that, the husband, the nice house, the bright future - but there he was, Robert in his arms and a house to call his own.

“I love you.” Aaron choked out, unable to stop his tears now. “Robert - God, this is perfect. I love you so much, you know that? You stupid, sappy git.”

Robert laughed. “Is that a compliment?”

“Of course it is.” Aaron set the photo down gently, reaching up to wind his arms around Robert’s neck, kissing him softly. “Happy anniversary.”

Robert smiled widely. “Happy first anniversary,” he echoed, his grip on Aaron’s waist tight. “The first of many, you know.”

Aaron grinned. “I’ll hold you to that, Sugden.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**cotton**

“I’m sorry, alright?” Liv said, sitting in the back seat of Robert’s car, her arms folded across her chest. “S’not like I wanted to get caught.”

Robert’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, refusing to look at Aaron as he drove along the dark country lane toward Emmerdale. It was late in the evening, and Aaron felt his stomach twist as he noticed the furious expression on his husband’s face.

“Are you pissed off with me?”

“No, Liv, I’m fucking _delighted_ that you went and got yourself arrested.” Aaron replied, his tone snarky. He couldn’t help it, of course he was annoyed with her. “Of course I’m pissed off with you. Drinking, really? I thought we were past all this shit. You’re seventeen, you’re underage, Liv.”

“Everyone’s doin’ it.” Liv shrugged. “It’s not like either of you didn’t go drinking when you were my age.”

“Difference being we didn’t get caught with a backpack of alcohol, Liv. You know how serious this is? It’s your _second_ police caution. If this happens again, you could do time.” Aaron shook his head, frustrated. “You do realise you won’t be eighteen for another year yet? We could lose guardianship of you if you get arrested again.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Liv rolled her eyes, unlocking her seatbelt as Robert pulled into the driveway of the Mill.

Robert slammed out of the car as soon as he’d parked, marching toward their front door, leaving it bang open against the wall. Aaron winced at the noise, opening his own car door.

“Whats he so annoyed about?”  


“It’s our wedding anniversary, Liv. We’re missing out on a weekend away together because we had to come back and get you.” Aaron sighed. “Go. Inside, we need to talk about this.”

Robert was banging around the kitchen when they got inside, the kettle whistling in the background. He was already setting out to make a cup of tea for Liv, though she was fairly sober after a few hours sitting in Hotten police station.

“Liv, you’ve got to get your head together.” Aaron said. “You’re seventeen. You need to be thinking about college, and your future, and getting police cautions isn’t going to work in your favour when it comes to that sort of thing.”

“So you want me to become a hermit that doesn’t go out with their friends?”

Aaron ignored a snort from Robert. “You’re being _ridiculous_ , Liv. Stop drinking, start going to school. We’ve had this conversation a million times, whats it going to take for you to actually get it through your head?”

“A brain transplant.”

“Robert, shut up, will ya?” Aaron rolled his eyes. However pissed off Robert was, getting Liv riled up wasn’t going to help matters. They might be a proper family these days, but Liv and Robert always had a tendency to rub each other up the wrong way when they both got angry.

“No.” Robert was clearly furious. “I’m not going to shut up, because she knows how much we’ve been looking forward to this weekend away. It’s all we’ve been talking about for weeks, and we’re not even halfway to the fucking Lake District and we’re getting a call that we’ve to go and get her from police custody.”

“Robert, I know-“

“You couldn’t think of anyone but yourself for one weekend, could ya?” Robert slammed a cup of tea down in front of Liv, shaking his head. “One weekend, Liv. That’s _all_ we were asking for.”

“Sorry I ruined your dirty weekend away.” Liv rolled her eyes, sipping at the cup of tea.

“Liv!” Aaron was getting annoyed now. “Apologise, right now.”

“Why? He’s just annoyed he didn’t get you all to himself for a weekend!”

“Yeah, of course I am! Liv, it’s not a crime to want to spend a bit of time alone with your husband, don’t try and get all mouthy with me when you’re the one who went and got herself arrested.” Robert shook his head. “I’m going to bed, you can deal with her.”

“Robert, wait.” Aaron sighed, Robert already halfway up the stairs. “Liv, what is _wrong_ with you?”

“What? I’m not allowed a bit of fun now, am I?”

“You’re allowed to have fun, but this - this is you acting out again, and I don’t understand why.” Aaron rubbed a frustrated hand across his face. “What’s going on that you can’t talk to us about?”

Liv shrugged, her concentration on her tea.

“Fine. Go to bed, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Aaron stood up. “You’re grounded, by the way.”

“What? For how long?”  


“Until I decide otherwise. Go, bed. I mean it, Liv.” Aaron headed for the stairs himself, ascending the steps to their bedroom slowly. Robert was lying curled in on his side when he entered the room, his back to the door.

Aaron toed off his shoes, and lay down behind him, pressing his lips to Robert’s shoulder. “Robert,” his voice was soft. “Don’t be a prat and ignore me.”

“Oh, I’m being a prat because I’m upset that our anniversary weekend got ruined?” Robert didn’t turn over. “Brilliant, I won’t bother organising anything for next year, will I? It’s not like it matters.”

“Robert, of course it matters. Stop being a child and talk to me properly.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

Robert relented, turning over to face Aaron properly. “You promised me that we would always make time for our anniversary,” he said sadly. “That no matter what, we’d make the effort to do something every year.”

“And we will.”

“But what about this year, eh? It’s ruined now.” Robert huffed. “I had it organised to have the room all decked out, champagne and strawberries, the works. I even upgraded us to the honeymoon suite, thought we could make a right fuss of ourselves this weekend.”

Aaron dropped his head to Robert’s chest, wrapping an arm around his husband’s middle. “That would have been great.”

Robert sighed, hooking an arm around Aaron’s back and hugging him close. “Yeah, it would have been. I’m sorry I shouted at Liv, by the way.”

“S’alright, you’re not wrong when you say I’m too soft on her sometimes.” Aaron shrugged. “I do think somethings wrong with her though. She doesn’t act out like this anymore.”

Robert trailed his fingers up and down Aaron’s arm. “She’ll talk to us when she’s ready, she always does.”

Aaron raised himself up on an elbow, gazing at Robert. “How about we make a go of our anniversary anyway, eh? I’m pretty sure there’s a couple of bottles of beer in the fridge _and_ half a bar of chocolate. It’s not champagne and strawberries, but….”

“It’s probably more us than champagne and strawberries are.” Robert said, laughing slightly. “I wanted the hotel for another reason though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Cotton.” Robert mumbled. “Second wedding anniversary is cotton, figured they’d have fancy sheets.”

Aaron laughed. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“You love it.”

Pressing a kiss to Robert’s forehead, Aaron stood up. “I do. How I about I grab that beer and we make use of these cheap cotton sheets, eh?”

Robert’s brow furrowed. “Aaron, I bought these bedsheets in John Lewis. Aaron - Aaron there’s nothing cheap about these sheets - _Aaron_!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**leather**

“You know, you could tell me where we’re going.”

Aaron glanced over at his husband, smirking slightly. “That would spoil the surprise, wouldn’t it?” he shrugged, his concentration on the road again.

“I don’t like you organising surprises.”

“Why?”

“Because I like being in control.” Robert slid down in the passenger seat, drumming his fingers against his knee. “Will you at least tell me if we’re nearly there?”

“We’re nearly there.” Aaron confirmed, turning on his indicator. “And it’s not a control thing, you’re just upset I’m going to out-do you this anniversary.”

Robert laughed. “Are we supposed to be trying to out-do each other?”

“Yup, and I’m well behind on the romantic surprises front because you went and organised us a surprise wedding, didn’t ya, ya prick?” Aaron pulled into an unfamiliar driveway, Robert raising an eyebrow.

“You…. drove us two hours away from home so we could be at another cottage?”

Aaron reached over and smacked him in the stomach. “Don’t pretend like you’re not excited about the idea of having me to yourself all weekend,” he rolled his eyes, switching off the ignition.

“You know I’m only messing with you.” Robert leaned across the car, pressing a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips. “Thank you for this.”

“You haven’t even seen the inside yet.” Aaron grinned, pleased with himself. “Come on, get your gear.”

He slid out of the car, popping the boot so he could grab his own bag. Aaron had gotten a new car, a few weeks previously - the result of a year of the scrapyard going from strength, to strength, business booming so much they’d had to move the yard itself to a bigger site, taking on a part time scrapper to help with the work load.

It was a beauty of a BMW, a sleek black colour, all black leather interior. Robert had given him so much stick for his colour choices, but Aaron knew his husband was secretly a fan.

Aaron rooted in his pocket for the keys to the cottage, looking over his shoulder to make sure Robert was following him. He’d had this planned for weeks now, having spent hours pouring over website after website, trying to find the perfect getaway cottage for the two of them.

They had a busy life. They ran two businesses between them, and they had plenty of friends and family, so it was going to be great to just have a weekend of _them_ , where they could indulge completely and just forget about the rest of the world for a while.

That was the plan, at least.

Aaron unlocked the door, dumping his bag in the hallway before he walked into the kitchen. As he’d requested, there was a bottle of champagne sitting on the counter, two glasses neatly arranged in front of it.

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Champagne? If I didn’t know any better, Dingle, I’d think you were trying to get me out of my pants.”

“Aren’t I always?” Aaron offered him the bottle, not trusting himself to open it. They’d cracked open a bottle when Liv had passed all her GCSE’s a few years back, and Aaron had managed to smash a ceiling light with the cork.

With a practised ease, Robert popped the cork, pouring the fizz into the waiting glasses. “This is a good one, you know,” he commented, passing Aaron a glass.

“Nothing but the best for you.” Aaron smirked, clinking his glass against Robert’s. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary.” Robert echoed. “Three years.”

“Three years.” Aaron confirmed, taking a sip of the champagne. He wasn’t a particular fan of champagne, but Robert loved it - he loved the glamour of it all, and Aaron didn’t mind putting up with the taste, not when it got him a bright smile from his husband.

“I love you.” Robert said, already halfway through his glass. “This is great, Aaron.”

“I’m not done yet.” Aaron grinned, tugging on the sleeve of Robert’s blazer, pulling him toward the bedroom. He couldn’t help but look over his shoulder for Robert’s reaction, enjoying the wide eyed look of surprise on his face as he drunk in the scene in front of him.

There was rose petals scattered across the pristine white sheets, candles decorating every inch of the room. It was the most ridiculous, stupidly romantic thing Aaron had ever done, and it really wasn’t his style, but it was worth it for the dopey grin on Robert’s face.

“You’re definitely trying to get me out of my pants.” Robert joked, his eyes betraying how happy he really was about the whole situation.

“I’m still not done.” Aaron said, setting his glass down on the chest of drawers. “Wait here a second.”

He quickly returned to the hallway, rooting in his bag for the neatly wrapped gift-box he knew was there. Aaron was eager to give it to Robert, and it only took him a few seconds before he was thrusting the box at Robert.

Robert carefully unwrapped the box, revealing the flash leather wallet sitting inside. “Aaron, you didn’t have to -“

“Leather, right? Third wedding anniversary is leather.” Aaron interrupted softly. “It’s got your initials on.”

Robert turned the wallet over in his hands, admiring the embossed lettering, the neatly R.J.S. “Aaron, it’s gorgeous. It’s absolutely gorgeous, thank you.”

Aaron shrugged. “You deserve it. It’s been a hell of a year.”

Diane’s cancer had come back again, that year. Robert hadn’t coped particularly well with it, Diane being his last connection to his father, his past. She’d gone through eight months of gruelling chemotherapy and more surgeries than Aaron could count, and it had taken it’s toll on them all.

But she was in remission now, and she was doing better, and everyone was starting to feel like they could breathe again.

Aaron gave him a sad smile. “ _Plus_ , I know you were upset that our trip away last year got ruined. I wanted to make it up to ya, properly.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Robert set the wallet back inside the box, moving so he could loop his arms around Aaron’s waist. His blue eyes were shining with unshed tears, a grateful look on his face.

“So are you.” Aaron kissed him, long and slow. “So, do you want to take advantage of this bed, or finish off that bottle of champagne?  


“Bed.” Robert pushed at Aaron’s chest, rose petals flying into the air as he pushed Aaron down onto the quilt. “Definitely bed.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**wood**

“You bought me a table for our wedding anniversary?” Aaron couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the coffee table Robert was proudly standing in front of. He’d just gotten out of the shower when Robert had demanded he come downstairs, a coffee table complete with a tacky red bow in the middle of their living room.

“Yes. Wood is the symbol for the fifth wedding anniversary, you know.”

“I think I’d have preferred a dick joke.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “You said you didn’t want me to make a fuss -“

“ _Yes_ , because you took me on a two week holiday to America for my birthday, _and_ you bought me a car.”

“It was your thirtieth, I wanted to spoil you, get over it.” Robert said. “Anyway, I thought this would be more meaningful. I found it in an antiques shop in Leeds, and I resorted it myself!”

Aaron took a second to admire the table. It was gorgeous, he had to admit - the table had a rustic sort of feel to it, all different colours and grains of wood and perfectly matched to the ‘modern country style decorating theme’ ( _Robert’s words, not his_ ) Robert had insisted they go with when they did up the Mill originally, years ago now.

“Still though.” Aaron didn’t want to give in. “You bought me a table for our wedding anniversary. Not very romantic, is it?”

“No.” Robert admitted, shifting from foot to foot. “But I might have also bought you a watch.”

“ _Robert_!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**bronze**

“What’s that?” Robert inquired, looking at the coin on Aaron’s bedside locker. Aaron twisted in Robert’s arms, smiling slightly.

“Your present.” Aaron admitted as he picked up the five cent coin, Robert understandably confused. “Eight years, it’s bronze, right?”

“Right.” Robert was still confused.

“I kept this coin from our trip to Barcelona, for our first anniversary.” Aaron explained, turning the coin between his fingers. He was nestled comfortably against Robert’s chest, the two of them sated and slightly sweaty.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to remember it forever.” Aaron said. “I found it, at the back of my chest of drawers when we were clearing out. I uh - it felt fitting, to give it to you now, you know? Seven years on."  


“I can’t believe you kept this.” Robert murmured.

“It was one of the best weeks of my entire life.” Aaron pointed out, looking at the coin. You’d hardly know it was from so long ago, if the date stamped on the coin didn’t say 2018.

“Can you believe that was a whole seven years ago?” Robert said, his tone one of wonder as he took the coin from Aaron.

Aaron shook his head. “It doesn’t feel like that long ago,” he said, honest. It felt like eight years had flown by in a flash, really. Sometimes Aaron really did feel like their wedding had only happened a few months ago, not eight years.

Robert closed his fist tightly around the coin. “Thank you.”

“For what?”  


“Sticking with me.” Robert said. “Loving me. I know things haven’t been easy for us this year.”

A health scare and a Liv scare came weeks after each other, pushing them both to breaking point. Robert had woken up one morning coughing up blood, and it turned out he’d had a pulmonary embolism, caused by a tumour in his lung. A tumour that turned out to be benign, something they didn’t find out for the scariest month and a half of their lives.

Liv had called in hysterics a few weeks later, her flat in London having been robbed, and everything valuable she had gone. She hadn’t been hurt, thankfully, but they’d still driven to London in the middle of the night to sort her out.

She was their Liv, after all, no matter how old she got.

They were okay now though. After everything the year had thrown at them, they were okay, and they were curled up in bed in a fancy hotel in Edinburgh, and they were _happy_.

“Easy would be boring,” Aaron quipped. “Messed up forever, remember?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**steel**

“I can’t believe we’ve got to stay at home for our wedding anniversary because I needed to get a bloody knee operation.” Robert grumbled, shifting on their couch. “They _definitely_ could have postponed it.”

“Robert, you’ve been limping about like an absolute twat for months, and this was the only appointment you could get.” Aaron rolled his eyes, busying himself at the cooker. “Anyway, we can just go on holiday in the summer.”

“Yeah, but it was a weekend in Paris, it was going to be dead romantic.” Robert replied, wincing as he jostled his leg.

“We’ve been married eleven years, Robert, I don’t think you need to prove how romantic you are.” Aaron said, serving up the food he’d spent the evening cooking. A proper steak dinner, wine and everything - Robert couldn’t say that he never did anything for him.

“Are you saying the romance is dead? That’s a _great_ anniversary present.”

“You’re a twat.” Aaron said, passing Robert a plate, making sure he was properly settled before he sat down on the couch next to him.

“Thanks.” Robert said hungrily, already digging into his food. “‘M just saying, we’ve never been to Paris together, and I think it’s ridiculous, quite frankly.”

“Why? It’s not like Paris is the be all to end all, Robert.”

“But it’s romantic!” Robert protested. “Can’t you see us strolling down the Champs Elysees, putting a love lock on the bridge?”

“Haven’t they stopped all that? The love locks I mean.” Aaron asked through a mouthful of steak. “Weren’t they damaging the bridge or summat?”

Robert looked at him, incredulous. “You literally don’t have a romantic bone left in your body.”

“Nah, used them all up years ago.” Aaron grinned, taking a swig of his beer.

Robert pouted, he honest to god pouted.

Aaron snorted. “Robert, you’re forty one years old, and you are pouting at me. You know that doesn’t even work on me? Even when Adam and Vic’s lot try it?”

That was a blatant lie. If Adam’s kids ever so much as pouted at Aaron, he was ready to give them whatever they wanted - he was just less willing to give in to a man in his forties who was pouting at him.

“You’ve got a heart of stone.”

“You love me anyway.” Aaron nudged. “I meant it though, we can just book a holiday for the summer time, a proper one.”

“Just you and me?”

“Just you and me.” Aaron confirmed, pressing a ketchup flavoured kiss to Robert’s lips. “How’s your knee?”

Robert sighed. “Sore.”

“Serves you right, pretending like you can keep up with a load of kids playing footie.” Aaron wasn't in the least bit sympathetic. Robert had managed to tear his ACL during a particularly rambunctious game of football with Victoria and Adam’s three little _(and not so little anymore)_ ones, and Aaron had teased him mercilessly for weeks about it, until Robert got to the point where he could barely walk properly.

It was just bad timing that the operation had fallen the same week as their wedding anniversary, really - but they’d already had ten great ones, Aaron had said, what’s problem with having a quiet weekend at home this year?

“‘M sorry.” Robert said quietly.

“What for?” Aaron couldn’t help but be confused.

“I was looking forward to an entire weekend of amazing anniversary sex.” Robert sighed, clearly disappointed. “I can’t even get off this bloody couch without you having to lift me up, and I can’t bend my knee.”

“Oh, we’re definitely still going to have an entire weekend of amazing anniversary sex.” Aaron grinned wickedly. “I’m just going to have to ride the absolute _fuck_ out of you and make sure you don’t move that knee.”

He’d forgive Robert for dropping the dinner plate in shock.

It had been worth the mess, for the look on his husbands face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**silk**

“Let me get this straight.” Aaron said, raising an eyebrow. “Not only have you dragged me on a business trip on our wedding anniversary, making me watch you kick ass to get some new contracts for Home James, but your present to me is actually you buying yourself a present?”

Robert stood, naked save for his boxers, in the middle of the hotel room. “The business trip came with an all expenses paid hotel in London, Dingle, so don’t be so quick to complain.”

Aaron grinned, not moving from where he was lounging on the hotel bed, still fully dressed. He’d spent the day wandering around London, doing some shopping, mindful that Liv’s birthday had been the previous week and she was coming back to Emmerdale to visit them at the end of the month.

“Still doesn’t explain the boxers,” Aaron shrugged, playing with his wedding ring. Twelve years. It was sort of mad to think they’d been married that long. It’s not as though any of it had been easy, but they were still together, and that’s what counted, really.

“Well, I know that you just don’t buy underwear anymore and you steal all the nice pairs I buy for myself, so while I am currently wearing these lovely silk boxers, I’m sure it’ll be your arse in them next week.”

“Robert?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s taken ya twelve years, but I finally think you’ve killed the romance in our marriage.” Aaron snorted. “Boxers? As an anniversary present?”

“It’s your fault, for marrying me so close to your birthday.” Robert gave a dramatic sigh. “Anyway, what did you get me?”

“I actually got you a great present.” Aaron reached into one of his bags of shopping, passing Robert a neatly wrapped Harrods box.

“Harrods? And you _didn’t_ explode when you walked inside?”

“I can take it back if ya like.”

Robert jerked away from Aaron, already opening the box. There was a gorgeous deep purple coloured tie inside, the material soft (and expensive.)

“It’s silk.” Aaron shrugged. “I thought you could wear it to the business dinner tonight.”

“It’s gorgeous Aaron, thank you.” Robert sat down next to Aaron on the bed, kissing him softly. “I did get you a proper gift, you know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, booked us a holiday in the South of France for April. A week in the sun, figured you’d enjoy it.” Robert settled himself on Aaron’s chest, tangling their legs together.

Aaron was sometimes surprised that his stomach still fluttered when Robert looked at him like that, like he was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, but twelve years on and the spark was still there. “I can’t wait,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around Robert’s shoulders, holding him close. “Twelve years. Can you believe it?”

Robert shook his head. “It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long.”

“That a good or bad thing?”

“Good, I s’pose. I’m sad the years are flying by, but we’ve had it good, you and me.” Robert kissed Aaron’s chin sloppily. “Thanks for giving me a second chance, all those years ago.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather be spending my life with.” Aaron promised. “What time does this dinner start at again?”

“Seven.” Robert sighed. “I don’t want to go.”

“It’ll be good for business, and if its really boring we can just get pissed off the free wine.” Aaron grinned, his hands trailing patterns down the bare skin of Robert’s sides, grazing over the waistband of the new boxers. “Your arse does look great in these,” he admitted, enjoying the way Robert’s expression instantly turned lustful.

“Oh yeah?” Robert made it sound like a challenge.

A challenge Aaron happily accepted, holding Robert tightly as he flipped their positions, Robert lying down on the mound of pillows spread across their bed. “Yeah,’ Aaron confirmed, already pulling the silk boxers down Robert’s creamy, pale thighs. “And I’m going to show you just how gorgeous I think you are.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**crystal**

“This is such a ridiculous idea.”

Robert rolled his eyes at Aaron, intent on fixing his tie before he turned to look at his husband. “You agreed to this.”

“We’ve only been married five minutes! What are we doing renewing our vows?”

“We’ve been married fifteen years, Aaron.” Robert tugged his reluctant husband to his feet, brushing a stray piece of lint from the shoulder of his suit. “Where’s the harm in celebrating that?”

“Bad enough getting married once.”

“Aaron.”

Aaron relented, rubbing his hand over his face. “I know, I’m sorry. I do what to do this, I really do.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Robert’s voice was soft, that soft and kind voice he still kept for Aaron, and Aaron only.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s middle, pressing his face to Robert’s shoulder. “It’s just weird, standing up in front of our friends and family and telling them all how much I love ya. None of them have been through what we’ve been through over the years, how am I supposed to make them understand how much you mean to me?”

“You don’t have to make anyone understand, Aaron. You just have to tell me, and I’ll know. That’s the point of renewing our vows, you know? It’s us deciding to commit to each other again, after all these years.”

Aaron pulled back slightly to look at Robert, studying his face. He forgot that Robert was in his mid-forties now, closer to fifty than forty. Time had been kind to his husband, a distinguished grey tingle to his hair and few fine lines of wrinkles around his eyes.

Aaron loved him a thousand times more there and then, than he had the day he married Robert, and that’s what it was all about, wasn’t it? Their love had gotten stronger, and more fierce over fifteen years of marriage, and Aaron was proud of them.

Life hasn’t always been kind, but they were still together, still in love, still happy.

“I love you.” Aaron said, his voice low. “Marrying you was the best thing I ever did.”

Robert beamed, leaning in to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips before he replied. “I love you too, Dingle. Now, how about we got and renew our vows and get pissed?”

“Mm, you’re such a romantic.” Aaron rolled his eyes, letting Robert tangled their fingers together, and lead them out of their bedroom. He thought about the set of crystal champagne glasses he’d bought for Robert, the precious cargo in Chas’ possession until they made it to the big afterparty and the bottles of fizz.

Robert had no idea Aaron had bought them, but it had felt fitting.

Fifteenth anniversary was crystal, after all.

“You alright?” Robert looked over his shoulder, the faint sound of chatter and laughter from their garden getting louder as they weaved their way through the house.

Aaron smiled. “Never better.”

 

 

 

 

 

**fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> in the spirit of the wedding episodes to come, some shameless, soppy married and in love fluff. i love the traditional symbols of wedding anniversaries, so i hope you enjoyed these two being ridiculous soft and slightly traditional.
> 
> i'm robertsuggles over on tumblr if you fancy a chat!


End file.
